Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10
Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 is an anthology series of ten syndicated animated television films produced by Hanna-Barbera as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera programming block from 1987 to 1988, featuring the studio's popular animated characters (consisting of Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Huckleberry Hound and Top Cat). List of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 TV movies Title-YogisGreatEscape.jpg|''Yogi's Great Escape'' September 5, 1987 Title-JetsonsMeetFlintstones.jpg|''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' September 12, 1987 Title-ScoobyMeetsBooBrothers.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' September 19, 1987 Title-YogiAndTheSpruceGoose.jpg|''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' September 26, 1987 Title-TopCatAndTheBeverlyHillsCats.jpg|''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' January 9, 1988 Title-GhoulSchool.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' January 16, 1988 Title-RockinWithJudyJetson.jpg|''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' January 23, 1988 Title-TheGoodTheBadAndHuckleberryHound.jpg|''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' May 15, 1988 Title-YogiAndTheSpaceBears.jpg|''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' September 7, 1988 Title-ReluctantWerewolf.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' September 14, 1988 Crew * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Designer: Iwao Takamoto * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Character Designer: Scott Jeralds * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Graphics Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller Home media releases All of the films except Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears were released on VHS shortly after their original broadcasts by Worldvision Home Video, Invasion of the Space Bears finally saw a VHS release in 1991. To date, the Yogi Bear and Scooby-Doo television movies in the series have been released on DVD from Warner Home Video. On December 7, 2010, Warner Bros. released Yogi's Great Escape on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the US. Warner Home Video also released Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers on DVD, in Region 1 on May 6, 2003. and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School on DVD, in Region 1 on June 4, 2002. The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones has been released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video (now part of CBS Home Entertainment) in 1988, then by Kid Klassics, the children's video arm of GoodTimes Entertainment (using the same cassette as the previous release) in 1989, and later by Warner Home Video on July 3, 2001. The film was finally released on DVD for the first time ever on June 14, 2011. On July 28, 1988, Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose was released on VHS videocassette in the United States. However, as of 2009, the videocassette was out of print. Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose VHS release at Amazon.com. On December 7, 2010, Warner Home Video released Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose on DVD via their Warner Archive Collection, a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) label, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the US. As of August 2011, all of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 are available on DVD through Warner Archive. All ten movies also appeared in regular rotation on Boomerang, as part of Boomerang Theatre, from 2000 to 2014. See also * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera References Category:Television films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Jetsons Category:Top Cat Category:The Flintstones Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Acquired films Category:Films Category:Warner Archive Collection Category:Warner Home Video Category:Television specials Category:Franchises Category:Hanna-Barbera franchises Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Quick Draw McGraw Category:Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Category:Snooper and Blabber